Dripping Love
by Luculus
Summary: The proud Uchiha has to deal with an embarrassing Problem...  Yaoi warning.
1. Chapter 1

The sound of the falling rain mixed with the wind rustling through the leaves of the big, old trees in front of the Uchiha Mansion and roaring thunder from the storm.  
>Normally he enjoyed listening to the rain - it was a peaceful and steady noise, which helped while relaxing or meditating.<br>But it was a completly different story when being outside, exhausted and hungry, just like now.  
>Sasuke reached out for the big oak gates of the estate, opening them with a squeaking noise.<br>"Finally home..." This was the best thought of the day. And probably the last one, it could only be a matter of a few more minutes till midnight.  
>The Uchiha closed the doors behind him with just a slightly lower squeak, letting a sigh escape his lips: what a day.<br>"And what a stupid mission..."  
>No - he didn`t wanted to think about this anymore, he should be happy it was over.<br>All which counted now, was getting out of his soaked and cold clothes, clinging to his body like glue. Then a hot shower and maybe a small snack before he could reward his worn-out and tired body with a long and deep sleep.

The Raven slipped out of his muddy sandals, leaving them near the entrace to avoid spreading the mud in the whole house - it was already enough that he left a trail of water drips on the floor as he walked up the wooden stairs to the bathroom.

He turned on the lights, yawning deeply as he felt the sleepiness slowly taking over his body.  
>"Better do this quick or I might fall asleep right here."<br>A wise thought, especially after being awake for more than 24 hours now, he really had reached his limit.  
>As quick he could in his current state, Sasuke peeled the dripping wet shirt of his body, tossing it over to the washer - at least his accuracy hadn`t suffered yet.<br>Next he unbuttoned his khaki shorts, sending them the same way as his shirt and finally the briefs.

Now he stepped into the shower, being completly naked. An unusual feeling for Sasuke, normally he never exposed his body, only when he was alone at home and in situations like this: for showering.  
>As an Uchiha he had been raised a strict and dignified way, always being calm and serious, until...<br>No...that was another thing he didn`t wanted to think about, at least not now.  
>But he couldn`t stop these thoughts, he would never be able to. Not until he got his revenge, the Revenge for the murder of entire clan, by none less than his own-<br>"NO! STOPP!" It was enough, why couldn`t he just forget about it ? At least sometimes ?  
>"Because there is no forgetting, NEVER! You WON´T forget until HE is dead. He MUST DIE! It is your duty, your DESTINY to kill him for what he did to you and the name of Uchiha. The traitor has to die by your hands."<br>It was a dark voice, located deep inside his mind, which spoke to him now. He knew that voice, in fact it was himself, the vengeful and bitter part of him, always pushing him forwards, keeping his eyes focused on his goal.  
>And Sasuke was thankful for that, knowing he couldn`t afford to lose his goal.<p>

The hot, almost boiling water from the shower felt good, restoring part of the body warmth he had lost in the unfriendly weather out there - and also made him feel even more drowsy.  
>Good thing he was alone here, he couldnt let anyone see him like that; Sasuke Uchiha, always being on guard and with razor-sharp senses, now almost collapsing form exhaustion...<br>"Mmmmmmhhh...so goood.." These words were the first thing he had said in hours...but it just felt too good, all the warm wetness, running down his pale, smooth skin first down his slender body and then on his legs.

After warming up he turned off the water, shivering a little now, that the warming liquid stopped and left the shower, quickly grabbing a towel from the stack, drying his body off and wrapping it around his hips, making his way to the kitchen to please his rumbling stomach, remembering all the times he made fun of Naruto for being always hungry.  
>And now it was him who almost became mad from hunger.<br>For a small moment he wondered if the Blonde found home safely after their chaotic mission or if he was still out there...all wet and cold and...  
>"What do I care ? It`s his own business." Really, why he was thinking about that Idiot now ? Shouldn`t he be happy, being all alone now, after his teammates annoyed him during the day ?<br>After checking the fridge, seeing that there was nothing quick and easy in there, something he could fix in a few minutes, he decided to drink just one cup of warm tea, slightly envying Naruto for his unlimited stock of Ramen.  
>Sure, the Uchiha wasn`t a fan of this dish, but right now he would`ve given anything for a steaming bowl of it. Just that one time, he really had no energy to cook anything of higher complexity.<br>He filled a kettle with water and put it on the stove while grabbing the tea box from the shelf and filling some of the dried leaves in a teabag, sitting down on the kitchen table, desperatly forcing himself to stay awake.

Five long minutes -which felt like eternity-later, the water was finally boiling, so the Raven stood up and poured the hot, bubbling water into the teacup, now only waiting a little longer for the horribly hot substance to cool down just a little so he could drink it. Only a little more and he could finally sleep, the tea would hopefully drown his hunger, making it bearable so he could sleep till morning.

Nervously he felt the temperature of the cup every few moments, waiting for the point on where he could safely drink the steaming liquid without burning his mouth and tongue, also knowing he was about to fall asleep any second, cursing Tsunade, the fifth Hokage for giving his Team this mission and also his teammates for slowing him down today, which was one of the main reasons why it took them so long to complete such a simple delivery task. It still made him go crazy, he knew that he would`ve been done HOURS ago - without the blonde Retard and the pink-haired bunch of uselessness.  
>For a brief moment he felt incredible hate for his team, making them responsible for being an exhausted wreck now.<br>"Without them I could be so much better and closer to my goal..."  
>But he also knew he had no other choice, if he wanted to become stronger he had to follow the rules of Konoha which meant that Genin like him, as strong and talented they were had to work as a team. And since he couldnt choose his team mates by himself he had to accept the fact that he was stuck with two idiots.<p>

After a warming cup of tea, which finally had colled down enough, he stood up, maneuvering his way out of the kitchen, through the big, dark mansion.  
>He remembered these rooms being full of life, with not only his mother and father living here but also his whole kinship, the Uchiha Clan as one of the biggest Clans in Konoha had an entire part of the Village for themselves...and now he was the last one here, living in a place that was much too big for him, full of rooms not being used anymore and long, abandoned corridors.<br>Even the way from the kitchen to his room took him three whole minutes.

With a soft and relieved sigh he let himself fall down on his bed, knowing that he never felt that exhausted before.  
>At least they had a few free days coming, so he had all the time he needed to sleep and restore energy - a thought which helped him calm down before he fell asleep only seconds later.<p>

He opened his eyes again after what felt like a very lng time, finding himself laying in the soft grass, surrounded by trees on a small clearing and with a strange emptiness filling his mind - he couldnt remember how he got there and not even where he was before. Actually he couldnt remember anything at all, not even who he was.  
>This thought worried him a little, but not as much as it probably should, facing the fact that he was there at some unknown location without any memories.<br>One thing which bothered him way more was his thirst, his throat felt uncomfortable dry and it almost made him cough.  
>Just in that moment he noticed a small pond full of clean and cool water.<br>A slight distrust formed in his mind, he was sure this pond wasn´t there before.  
>But his thirst was stronger than his caution - what should happen anyway ? The water didn`t looked deep or dangerous and the pond was barely big enough for one person to bathe in there.<br>The Raven bent down, scooping some of the cool wetness with his hand, drinking it and enjoying the feeling of the liquid running down, moisten his throat.  
>It was good but he needed more, leading him to bent down even further, taking a deep sip directly with his lips, now able to quench his thirst much faster.<br>But as much he drank and as good it felt, the thirst was still there, it was even growing stronger as he drank.  
>With growing confusion he continued to drink, still feeling no satisfaction.<br>"I must drink more..." It was probably totally wrong to keep drinking from this obviously cursed or at least very strange pond, but he saw no other option, slight panic filling the boy as he dipped his whole head underwater, hoping that his thirst would maybe go away if he only drank enough...more...more...

It was empty...  
>The dark-haired boy stared down at the now dry pond - did he really drank ALL the water in there ? Even though it wasn`t big, the thought that he alone managed to consume all the water...it was just ridiculous, even though it surely worked - his thirst was gone, finally.<br>And it had to be true, since he was able to feel all the water inside him, sloshing around with every step he made, his entire body feeling heavy and bloated like a balloon.  
>Especially his bladder which was swollen extremly, even visible from the outside, creating a bulge on his abdomen and feeling so very hard and full when he touched it.<br>Theoretically this wasn`t a problem; no one was here - walking over to one of those trees and just...relieving the pressure from his bladder...it was really simple.  
>It just felt...wrong. Something told him not to do so, part of his mind even yelling at him that it was the worst possible idea.<br>But there was no reason to be scared, everything here was so relaxing and nice...why should it be wrong to take a leak here ? Should he even listen to these strange, unfounded thoughts ?  
>After all, his bladder gave him a completly different message, throbbing painfully between his legs..begging for relief.<br>"Ughh..." Damn, he really needed to go BADLY...which sure made sense after drinking an entire pond of water - he still had no idea how this was even possible.  
>Not to mention all these other strange things, starting with the fact that he had no idea where and most of all WHO he was - his memories still hadn`t returned.<br>The place itself was also strange...it was so peaceful and relaxing.  
>A little TOO perfect for his taste...could it be some kind of trap ? Or was he just imaginaging things ?<br>The pressure between his legs interruptes his thoughts again, becoming stronger and stronger with every minute and made it impossible to think about anything else now.  
>"Oh well...I just do it."<br>He stood up, slowly walking a few steps to one of the many trees, the urge finally defeated his caution, hopefully he wouldnt regret this.  
>Nervously he fumbled around his pants, pulling his soft penis out - his briefs were already slightly damp...this was really close, but at least he could relax his muscles now.<br>"Mmmmmmmmmhhhh..."  
>A heavy, gushing stream exploded from the tip of his member, splashing against the trees bark, spraying into every direction from the sheer pressure.<br>And it felt so good...so incredible and wonderful relieving.  
>One small yelp escaped his lips, he couldnt help it. The sensation in his body was just too much...it was just like salvation, pure bliss - godly warm and wet bliss actually.<br>Yes, warm and wet...all over his body, as if he was swimming in a warm lake.  
>A warm and golden lake to be exact.<br>Something was worrying about this thought - again.  
>But compared to the good feeling of relief, his doubts had shrunk extremly, no longer being important for him.<br>Who cared about warm wetness on his skin not quite fitting to the situation ?  
>He sure as hell didn`t...<p>

A small, painful moan escaped the sleeping Raven, laying on his side with the blanket covering most of his body, except for his head and feet.  
>But even with the blanket in place, the movement of his legs was still visible, both desperatly pressed together, slightly twitching as he rolled around on his other side for a few moments, then suddenly back to the original postion, letting another moan out before he started the same procedure again, rolling back and forth until he suddenly stopped moving and slowly spread his compressed legs...a small, dark spot appearing in the middle, shimmering in the pale moonlight, which now shone through the window, the storm appearantly ended.<br>With a hissing noise -first barely hearable, then becoming louder and louder- the warm liquid spread, soaking through his sheets and matress and turning the entire bed in a warm pool, much to the Uchihas pleasure, since a tiny smile showed on his lips, making his usually cold and hard lineaments look soft and nice.  
>After a while a steady dripping noise mixed into the hissing as his urine started to leak on the floor.<br>But Sasuke didn`t heard it...not aware of whats happening, deep asleep and absolutly carefree...  
>As his stream finally stopped a few minutes later, he curled up into the wetness, enjoying the warm feeling...not having the slightes clue what he just did...<p>

...not yet.


	2. Chapter 2

The warm light of the morning sun flooded through the small window into the much darker sleeping room - empty, except for a bed and a closet.  
>Dead silence filled the whole room and also the mansion - inhabited by only one person who was still asleep.<br>Sasukes usually cold and stern lineaments were completely different now, with all the sorrow and hate vanished from his body he looked quite cute to an unknowing eye.  
>He had curled up in his blanket, laying on his back and breathing quiet and slowly - it was also the only noise in the room, except for the ticking of the clock on the wall - which now stroke eleven - a sure sign it wasn`t all that early anymore.<br>"Mmmmmh..."

Life came into the motionless body, the Raven stretching his arms in light sleep, before his eyes opened, just to blink again one second later as he stared directly into the sun with a puzzled look on his tired face now - the sun so high up in the sky already ? What time was it ? Usually he always woke up at dawn, even without setting the alarm from the clock. This was really strange...  
>A drowsy yawn escaped his lips, his mind still not completely awake - something that should change just one second later as he moved his legs slightly and noticed something wet on them...no, not only on his legs, also on his back...actually he was LAYING in something wet.<br>"What the... ?"  
>With a swift movement he jumped out of the bed, stepping on the dusty floor - and froze. What he saw in his bed was...no. No, this couldn`t be. This was just his imagination...this sure wasn`t the reality, because his eyes showed him the sight of an enormous wet spot, covering almost the entire bedsheet - a slightly GOLDEN, wet spot.<br>He felt his legs trembling, slowly filling with paralyzing weakness as he collapsed on the floor, noticing the wetness was also on his skin.  
>"This can`t be...IT CAN`T BE."<p>

No, this wasn`t what he thought it was. It was just IMPOSSIBLE.  
>"I...I..." he stuttered, feeling completely lost and helpless. "I...no...this...I..."<br>Could this be a dream ? A weird, twisted and sick dream, haunting him ? Maybe he was still asleep ?  
>But the soft, throbbing pain he felt in his left leg, which had been squeezed below his body as he fell, proved him to be in reality and awake.<br>And this meant... "I..wet the bed."  
>Sasuke gulped deeply, totally confused, unaware of what to do now. He never had been in such a situation, he never even thought this could happen to him...such an embarrassing thing.<br>He wasn`t even sure what to feel...a mixture of shame, anger and fear filled his mind for now, along with the most important question,  
>"How ? How did this happen ? How in the WORLD is that even POSSIBLE ?"<br>The last word left his mouth almost as a scream from the built-up tension in his body.  
>There had to be an explanation for this, maybe he had been poisoned ? But what kind of poison would lead to such an effect ? Usually poisons were supposed to kill or immobilize the victim.<br>Plus, he couldnt remember a situation where he possibly could`ve been poisoned, all he did yesterday was this mission with the Team...maybe one of them ?  
>But this was ridiculous, no-one would have a reason to do that to him...and even if they tried - none of them, neither Sakura or Naruto had the neccessary skill of injecting something into his body, he was always on guard.<br>No, he was confident - he hadn`t been poisoned.  
>This conclusion left him with the why-question again and without a fitting answer.<br>Maybe he should wash the smelly bedclothes...and open a window to let the persistent urine smell out, which lingered in the air and made him want to throw up.  
>Yes, this sure would be better...there was no use in panicing now, he had to stay calm.<br>Thoughtless acting was the worst thing he could do now, there sure was a logical reason for this accident, he just had to find it.  
>And most of all he should make sure no-one would -ever- find out about this.<br>Luckily this wouldn`t be too hard, maybe this was one of the few advantages of living alone in such a ridiculously large house - no one could watch what he was doing in there.  
>Slowly he stood back up again, his legs and body still trembling slightly from the shock, but he felt strong enough to stand and walk by now.<br>The first thing he did, was open the window - the urine smell made him feel more and more sick, he had to get it out of the room, fresh air sure would help him think too - after showering of course.  
>All he wanted to do now was washing the disgusting liquid from his body - and QUICK...<p>

With a dull noise, the bundle of his soaked sheets, blanket and pillow covers landed in the laundry basket - he would wash it later, the cleaning of his own, soiled body was much more important to him now.  
>He climbed into the shower and pulled the faucet into the deep red, hot water zone, moaning as the almost boiling liquid pattered down on his body.<br>Most people would jump out of the hot rain, feeling it as much too hot for them.  
>But Sasuke liked the temparature, just at the verge of actual pain to his body...it felt like pure energy washing down his body, a little like showering in flames.<br>Of course...with his Fire-Element Chakra, it was just logical he loved the boiling rain in his skin...  
>It also helped him relax and forget about his sorrows and problems, the water feeling like a protective coat to snuggle in and feel free.<br>The live of a shinobi was full of stress and tension, every opportunity to relax was welcome, even if it was just one minute.  
>"Nnghh..."<p>

He closed his eyes, letting the hot water soak his hair and run down his face and neck while his hand slowly and unnoticed slid down between his legs, touching his member gently with the fingertips.  
>This brought back his attention, shame filled him as he realized this akward and unwanted sexual tension in his body.<br>Most boys his age wouldn`t waste a thought about this, but Sasuke refused to obey his body...this urge..he had to be stronger than it.  
>Love and sexuality - these were all things he couldn`t afford to waste time with, not with a certain goal still uncompleted.<br>His only purpose was revenge, everything else was meaningless.  
>And this required not only his mind but also his body willing to give up everything to fulfill this goal - even natural desires like this.<br>"No...I...won`t do it...I don`t allow it..."  
>But the urge was strong, he could feel how his penis was throbbing and how the lust was burning inside him.<br>"I`m not a stupid animal, I won`t...won`t..."  
>His hand touched his penis again, now pulling back his foreskin slowly, exposing the small, pink glans..<br>"Haaa...no...don`t.."  
>It was ridiculous, his hand acted on it`s own...unable to stop it with his mind.<br>Now he started rubbing, the flesh in his hand swelling, hardening...  
>It was so humiliating, masturbating in the shower like a pervert...like a filthy, noisy, blonde pervert...<br>Now it was too late anyway, his body had completly taken over his mind, not the other way like he wanted it to be.  
>Over time his hand movements became faster, the tingling feeling from his dick spreading to his whole body...just a little more.<br>"Ahhhhh...nnghh.."  
>His hips twitched, making him thrust hard into his hand, he felt slight pain, since his glans got squeezed by his fingers now, strangely this made the arousement even bigger, every cell of his body seemed to be burning and freezing in the same time, the throbs going through his entire body...<br>"HAAAAAAAAA..."  
>With one last, extreme thrust, his penis squirted a sticky, hot load into his hand and against the tiled wall in front of him, several more, smaller squirts coming.<br>"Ahh...ahh...ah.."  
>And another one, it was a godlike feeling, so intense and good...but still so very humilating.<br>Why he couldn`t stop it ? Why he let his primitive urge win ?  
>The last squirt of sperm left him, dripping off his penis, white and creamy.<br>"Damn it...damn, damn..."  
>He was so weak, not even able to control his body...<br>Even more was comming out now, a warm, hissing stream..wait...STREAM ?  
>Panically he stared down, seeing his dick peeing on the shower wall in an impressive, golden arch.<br>"NO!"  
>How could this happen ? How could his bladder empty itself without control, what was happening ?<br>"First the bed and now this ? STOP IT, STOP GODDAMMIT!"  
>Maybe it all had the same reason ?<br>Could he be sick ?

"Maybe you`re just a pathethic weakling...who knows ?"  
>His second, darker self had awoken inside him...once again.<br>"You are weak, thats why this happened. It`s so simple...if you would focus more on your goal and spend less time doing undignified things, this wouldn`t happen. As you can see, it`s all your own fault."  
>Not now...please not now. The Uchiha just hadn`t the strength to deal with this other, vengeful side of himself.<br>"The truth can`t be hidden, it is obvious you`re not serious enough, not focused enough, not HATEFUL enough! You stick with those other weaklings and do silly and idiotic missions for a village which won`t help you at all, fulfilling your goals.  
>And because of that you`ll become a weakling like them...slowly...probably you will be even weaker, you want that ? DO YOU WANT THAT ?"<br>Of course he didn`t...every day he trained hard to become stronger and-  
>"You could train MUCH harder, but you prefer to spend time with those weaklings, becoming one yourself.."<br>Yes, it was probably true..but there was more in his life than just training, at least some very few times he wanted to-  
>"What else then training is your life good for ? You have to become stronger, spend every single second on doing so...to fulfill your goal. Or are you so indifferent that you don`t care anymore ? Is that it ? Your pride and the memory of the past mean NOTHING to you ? Have you GIVEN UP on your goal ?"<br>Sure he hadn`t...how could he forget his revenge ? It was the most important aspect of his life..  
>"Then act like this, all other things are futile - death to the traitor is the only thing you have to devote yourself to - friendship, love and forgiveness - those are just the teching of pathethic people who have no goal, no sense in their lives and naivly exist in the middle of meaninglessness."<br>It sounded too true somehow...probably he really became too soft, too unfocused ?  
>The Uchiha stepped out of the shower, his member had released the yellow fluid completly now, only a small drip was still hanging on his foreskin.<br>"...Disgusting..."  
>He shook it off, walking up to the mirror and stared into his own face for a moment - even though he slept so long, there were still dark rings below his eyes, not to mention how wrecked he felt now.<br>What was he supposed to do now ? Sure, washing the soiled sheets was the next obvious task, he just had to activate the washer.  
>But the matress was also soaked and it was quite too big to be washed like this.<br>Of course - the mansion had many rooms, many beds...for all those people who used to live here...once, years ago.  
>It sure wouldnt`t be a problem to take another matress from any of the other beds and replace the soaked one with it.<br>But this wouldn`t solve the actual problem - what if it happened again ? This solution would work but only if this wouldn`t turn into an ongoing problem.  
>It was probably unlikely that something like that would happen again - really, it was ridiculous to expect that. And still, on the other side...yesterday he wouldn`t have wasted a thought about an accident like this happening just one time...but it DID happen, as much he hated to admit it, this lead to the possibility of another accident...<p>

Anyway, it was pointless to think about this any longer, obviously he was sick.  
>After all he spent a good bit of time in the cold rain yesterday, this sure couldn`t be too good for his health.<br>And all of this just because of the dobe and that useless girl slowing him down.  
>Or rather: because of such an idiotic test mission.<br>Rage flamed up in Sasuke for a moment, until he realized it wouldn`t help him to solve his problem.  
>He needed help, someone who could tell him what was wrong with him.<br>And when it came to medical problems, there was only ONE person to ask, right ?  
>Oh great, he definitly wouldnt survive that...<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

How much longer was he going to stand here, staring at a door ?

What was it, which kept him from just going in there and tell her about his problem ?

Thats what her job was, right ? Being Hokage and also the best known medical ninja, if there was one to help him, it was her.

The obvious answer was his pride and dignity rebelling against this idea, telling him this was the worst thing to do.

And maybe it was, how should he know ? To even think he would ever be in a situation like THAT...to even think he would ever have accidents like THIS...just one day ago he would`ve just laughed at the sheer idea...him, an

Uchiha...shamfully wetting his bed.

But thats why he needed help.

The sheer thought of this happening again was already mortifying...but that was nothing compared to the thought of this happening again while on a mission with the team. There was one cartain person from his team, who would make sure that neither he nor ANYONE else would ever forget about this.

A person who would make his life a living hell.

And a person he would probably have to kill, to keep the

secret.

Would he actually really go that far ? Killing the Blonde in case he would ever find out ? The thought was at least as scary as the problem itself, he didn`t really wanted to know the answer to his own question.

So probably it would be better not to let it come so far, not to let anyone else ever notice.

And because of that he had to get help, no matter how much he disliked the idea.

He took a deep breath, taking all his courage and knocked at the Hokages office door.

"Come in!" - the snarling voice coming from inside the door made these words sound much more like an order, than an invitation, making Sasuke hesitate.

It seemed like the Hokage was in bad mood again, probably due to too much paperwork.

This certainly wouldn`t make it easier for him to tell about his

proble-

"COME IN ALREADY, GODDAMMIT! I DONT HAVE ALL DAY, EITHER COME IN OR GET LOST!"

No, he would do it now, no matter what.

With the certainty that he was going to regret this, the Uchiha finally opened the door, stepping inside the office.

"Sasuke ?"

Well, that definitly wasn´t any of these people she had expected.

When did he ever came to her at all ? As far she could remember this was the first time besides the usual mission briefings and reports, as well as all the other, official matters.

So whatever it was, making him come to her...it had to be something serious.

She could already tell that by the nervous, almost panical look on his face.

"I`m sorry...I didn`t meant to yell at you, I thought you were...someone else."

A small moment of deadly silence filled the room, as she waited for him to speak...without any results.

"Well, what can I do for you ? Something wrong ?"

Slowly she stood up from her desk to get a better view on that boy in front of her as he didn`t showed any reaction.

That seemed just like another indication that something MUST have happened, that kind of behavior was absolutly not like him...great, always trouble when she needed it the least.

After all there was still a shitload of mission reports to read, bills to pay, complains and requests from nearly EVERY single person in Konoha to be dealt with...yep, she REALLY had no time for more problems.

But as Holage she was supposed to have an open ear for the problems of the people...it couldn`t be helped.

"Would you...like me to lock the door, so no one else can come in as we talk ?"

Her voice had changed to a much nicer tone now, she even managed to bring up a small smile.

Sasuke nodded softly.

"Alright, just a moment."

Carefully she maneuvered through the maze of empty Saake Bottles, Papers and several boxes with rusty shuriken she was supposed to check for blood traces, reached the door and locked it.

"Okay, nobody comes in here now. And I can promise nothing will leave this room neither, whatever you have to tell me, I swear I keep it for myself."

That finally seemed to break the ice, or maybe it was just that the boy remain silent anymore, since he was speaking with a nervous, shaking voice now.

"Last night...I...accidentally peed in sleep, wetting my bed. I have no idea what caused this and I am afraid it could happen again...I need to know what caused this accident and how I can prevent this from happening again."

There was silence again, for almost a whole Minute.

Now THAT was something didn`t expected either.

Not from someone like Sasuke.

But of course his behavior made sense now, especially for someone with such a strong will and high expectations on himself like Sasuke, it was probably one of the worst things to happen.

After some more moments of silence, she finally managed to answer him.

"I see...okay, now don`t worry, it was good you came to me. I`ll try my best to help. First of all I can tell you there are many reasons why something like that could happen, it could be stress, caused by fears or something which troubles your mind. Of course the reason could also be physical, but in all cases - it is okay. Accidents like this can happen, it is just important to get help, which you did."

She paused for a moment, thinking.

"Now, I can`t look into your head, I don`t know if there is anything which troubles you, until you tell me of course. Even if not, it could still be that you`re not aware of it and it is some kind of subconsius problem...this would be the most difficult case, so I suggest we try to find out if there is a physical reason first, okay ?"

She gave him a worried look, but he nodded almost immediatly.

"Good...well...for this...I need you to remove your pants and underwear, I have to check for your bladder and maybe also your genitals."

While she was still speaking these words, she was already aware this wouldn`t be as easy as it sounded.

Remove his- oh great.

Even though part of him already expeczed something like that could possibly come, he was still shocked to hear these words.

He was supposed to EXPOSE that parts of his body ?

Parts he never showed to anyone else before ?

Couldn`t he just turn into stone and then crumble to dust instead ?

"Sasuke, I know how that sounds, believe me, I WON´T touch you any more then necessary there, I respect your privacy."

Well, that was easy for HER to say, she wasn`t the one who had to expose their body. Like he would ever want that. He wasn`t some kind of hyperactive, blonde retard...yea, that so-called teammate of him would surely like this.

But that wasn`t the point here.

For a moment he thought about just leaving the room, going back and trying to find a solution by himself.

It would be running away from the problem, but it would save his dignity...unless it happened again.

No, it definitly wasn`t a solution...he came to that conclusion earlier already, he now had to endure it, no matter how worse it would become.

"Fine. I`ll do it!"

The determnination in his own voice was kinda scary.

He unzipped his white cargo pants, letting them slide down his supple legs, followed by his underwear, all down on the ground.

He could feel the colder air against his testicles as he tried to supress the enraged uproar of his pride.

"Alright...okay Sasuke, I will now press on your bladder and you tell me if it hurts, clear ?"

He gave her a quick nod, keeping his eyes focused onto the wall, not looking at what she was doing down there.

There was no reason to see it though as he could simply feel what the Hokage did.

From what he felt she was gently massaging his lower abdomen, waiting for him to show any reaction.

However, he felt no pain, even as she started to push a little harder.

"Nothing. Feels normal." he replied after a while.

"I see...okay, now I`ll need an urine sample. I have to analyze it, maybe it is some infection and-"

"Just do it, I have some pressure. Give me a bottle and I fill it." He cut her word off, not wanting to hear any of it.

"Do you want me to give you some privacy to do this or fill it right here ?"

"I do it here, no problem."

Like it would make any difference now if he peed in front of her eyes or not. This wouldn`t bring his dignity back or anything.

He heard the sound of a some glass vials, then he felt one at the tip of his member.

"Okay, you can pee now."

The Uchiha relaxed his body, closing his eyes and focused.

It wasn`t exactly easy to get any urine out under these circumstances, luckily the pressure on his bladder was enough for nature to go it`s usual way, despite his shame.

Just a moment later he felt the liquid run through his uretha, leaving his body into the vial.

"Alright Sasuke, that`s enough, you can stop."

Suddenly he paled even more; he wanted to stop his flow...but he couldn`t.

His sphincter wasn`t responding, he couldn`t stop it.

"I CAN´T!" He groaned in panic as he felt the bottle becoming too full, his urine gushing out from the opening, dripping down on the floor below.

Why, WHY was that happening ? Wasn`t it enough he humiliated himself by telling about his problem ? Did his body really had to show her how much he was NOT in control of his bladder anymore ?

He wanted do die. Here and now, right away. This was just too much for him.

"Listen, I`m sorry, I don`t wanted this to happen, I have no control, please, I won`t-"

"It`s okay Sasuke...", she let out a small sigh as he finally stopped after a few more moments, due to his bladder becoming emtpy, "not your fault, it really must be something about your bladder. Don`t worry about the floor, I should`ve prepared better. You can also get dressed again...guess I have all the samples I need."

While the Raven pulled his pants back up, she started to clean up the puddle on the floor. Of course she wasn`t quite happy about the mess, but she couldn`t blame it on him.

Besides, there was still a good thing about this:

There was at least one pile of paperwork she wouldn`t have to read anymore, thanks to him.

"Well, I think it is obvious that we need to do something about that problem. However for that I would have to know what exactly is wrong with your bladder. Analyzing the urine sample may takes a few days, so we need something to avoid more of such accidents from you..."

They had sat down again, after Tsunade had finished to clean the mess up, he had made, refusing all his offers to help her.

"And what do you suggest ?"

Not that he expected to like the answer to his question, there just couldn`t be anything good to come now.

Heck, he could already tell by her face he wouldn`t like it.

That nervous and strangely apologetic expression told him enough already...

Okay, so how was she supposed to tell him this ?

No matter how she thought about it, there was just no way to bring that to him without making it sound like an insult.

Hopefully he would understand it wasn`t her intention to humiliate him at all...

"Well...please don`t get this the wrong way, this is only planned as a temporary solution, and nobody will have to know about this...there are ways to keep this secret and-"

She could even watch his facial expressions to darken - most likely he already figured it out.

"Okay Sasuke...my suggestion are diapers. I know how that sounds, I know how you must feel about this, please let me assure you again; this is no kind of punishment and I won`t force you to wear them either. It is your decision. I just suggest these because you asked me for a temporary solution..."

He really wasn`t surprised anymore.

Appearantly he had reached a point where nothing could shock him.

So, her best suggestion were diapers.

That was just great, him, an Uchiha, wearing a device usually made for small children.

Since he had given up his hope this was just a horrible, never ending nightmare, best he could do was probably to stay calm.

"I...understand. Just hand them to me, okay ?"

His face had probably turned into an unknown shade of red by now...and he just wanted to get out of here now.

Usually she would`ve asked him if he knew how to wear them properly.

However there was no way that boy would endure any more akward questions now, so she did as he asked her, just walking over to the closet where she kept some of her medical supplys, grabbing a small package, wrapped in brown, neutral-looking paper.

"Here you go. There are ten diapers in here, they should fit you, I think. It also contains a manual of how to put them on...in case you need it."

She paused for another small moment, before she continued with a lower voice;

"If you don`t want anyone to notice, wear some wide pants..."

Sasuke pressed the package under his arm, only giving it a brief glance - the wrapping was definitly unsuspicious.

Probably the only good thing about it.

He gave her another quick nod, while he moved backwards to the door, leaving the room as fast he could without acting panically.

But it was just enough for now. All he wanted was to get home.

And not to leave it again.

Forever.

Even before he opened his eyes again, he could already FEEL that he had missed. Like all the other times before.

His onyx eyes stared at the kunai, sticking from the dojo wall.

When was the last time he managed not to hit a SINGLE target ?

And it seemed to become worse every time he tried it.

During his first attempt he at least managed to hit three of them.

Now he was down to zero.

Not that three was good at all anyway...even with both of his arms broken, he would perform better.

Too bad he had no broken arms...albeit he would prefer this by a hundred times.

ANYTHING was better than his current problem.

A problem which had become worse since he came back home...

He just had entered the house - when he suddenly noted the warmth spreading in his pants...felt how it ran down his legs.

He had been unable to stop the flow. But much worse was the fact he hadn`t even noticed till the very moment it started.

What did he do, to deserve such horrible fate ?

His thoughts kept circling around that question, like many times before today.

No matter how much he tried to focus on something else, anything really...it was just impossible.

Why ? Didn`t he suffered enough for a whole life already ? Losing everyone, living as an orphan ? Always training hard to become stronger, to reach his goals, to kill the one person who caused all the pain to his soul ? Now even this, life itself mocking him.

But he wouldn`t allow these problems to stop him or forget his goal.

It was just another obstacle in his path, overcoming it would just make him stronger.

Even though he had no idea how he was supposed to find a solution for that current state.

It was completly againat his nature, but appearantly he really had to depend on the Hokage now and he just hoped the trust he had in her wouldn`t turn out to be a mistake.

She HAD to find a cure for him. Otherwise...

The sound of the bell woke him up from the melancholic chain of thoughts.

Peole rarely ever came to his place - they were all smart enough to know that he prefered to be left alone.

But since training turned out to be pointless in his current mental state he even welcomed that excuse to leave the dojo and head to the gate, opening it - and his mood dropped even more.

"What do YOU want, dobe ?"

From all the people in the world, this was the second-least favourite one he wanted to see at the gate of his mansion.

"Baka! Don`t give me that look. Don`t even think that I enjoy to be here, talking to YOU. But I have been asked by Tsunade-baa-chan...umm, I mean Hokage-same...to deliver a message to you."

Sasuke paled for a moment - she wouldn`t DARE to tell HIM..no, definitly not. Hopefully.

He regained his calm expression after a few moments;

"So ? And whats that message ?"

The Blonde shrugged, appearantly he was quite confused...EVEN more than usual.

"She told me to tell you that things got a bit more complicated and she`ll need more time."

He gave the Raven a questioning look, finally spitting out the much more important question to him:

"Can you at least tell me what that means ? What exactly will take longer ? And whats about that *things-got-more-complicated* part ?"

After all he walked through the entire village to deliver that message, the least he could expect was to know what was going on, right ?

Of course he could already see, Sasuke didn`t shared his point of view.

"First of all: You can go back and ask her why she didn`t had time to come here by herself or at least send a more...trustworthy...person."

He took a deep breath, trying to remain calm;

"And second: I hope you don`t expect me to tell you about my personal matters. If yes, you are even more stupid than I thought. Now get lost, please."

The next moment he tried to close the door again, unfortunaly not fast enough before the Blonde put his foot into the door crack.

"Stupid teme. I already told you, not to talk down on me like that. I`m not your subordinate or something. You could at least try to be friendly."

This was the exact reason why he disliked Sasuke:

That boy was always cold and emotionless, looking down on anyone else, like he was something better. And he especially seemed to look at HIM, something which REALLY pissed him off.

Furthermore, he was curious. He had to agree to Sasuke, it was unusual that of all people HE had been asked to bring this message to the grumpy Uchiha.

It was no secret they didn`t got along very well, and still: Tsunade clearly wanted him to deliver that message.

There had to be a reason for that, she could`ve asked anyone else. And that was what made him curious. And he wouldn`t leave till he had at least some answers.

"Now tell me, what is this all about ?"

"You really are an idiot, are you ? I mean...why should I tell you about my personal proble-"

Damn it. Now he already admitted that it was some personal and a problematic matter. Why he couldn`t just stay quiet like usual ? He already had enough trouble by now. But what was said, had been said. He couldn´t take it back anymore, so had to make the best of it.

"So, you know it is a personal problem now. Should be enough for you, right ? You definitly wouldn`t want ME to poke around in YOUR problems, would ya ?"

Maybe he was right. That was indeed something he didn`t wanted to happen: Sasuke knowing about his personal matters. They were personal for a good reason.

But there was something about the others behavior, which made his curiousity even larger:

The Uchiha was unusually talkative today. His normal self would`ve just slammed the door into his face by now, not even caring to talk to him.

Of course, he still said that, but his actions were different from his words.

Whatever that problem was - it seemed to bother him a lot.

"You know...I won`t tell anyone...I promise."

"Are deaf or something ? I told you already, I won`t tell you anything, because you have no reason to know."

This entire talk was becoming even more pointless every minute.

"Yes, I understood that. And yet, you`re still here and talking to me. If you REALLY want me to leave you alone, why dont you just close the door and go back training ?"

A blush appeared on Sasukes cheeks - the Dobe was right.

Why couldn`t he just ignore him and walk off, like he usually did ?

What the fuck was wrong with him ?

It suddenly felt like Naruto was seeing through him, right into his head, reading his thoughts.

"J-just shut up and leave me alone now, I wont warn you again!"

Could it be...tears ? No, that had to be an illusion. It was something he always thought to be impossible for that emotional icecube in front of him to do.

But it became more and more obvious with every moment; Sasuke was really crying, softly and doing his best to hide it.

However he couldn`t hide it well enough.

Was that even Sasuke ? Everything he saw until now was so completly different from his usual self.

What should he do now ? Part of him felt like laughing, using that weak moment of his rival to humiliate him even more.

Heck, he had more than enough reasons to do this; just remembering all these times the Uchiha used to mock him.

And yet...he couldn`t do this. Whatever it was, which tormented that boy so much he actually couldn`t keep up his calm and cold attitude. It had to be something severe...

"Listen Sasuke...I`m sorry. I didn`t meant to push you that far. I was just curious...I apologize. If it`s really that personal to you, I won`t ask any more."

Of course, that emotional outbreak just made his determination to find out the truth, even stronger.

What on earth could be so mortifying to hi-

Suddenly his thoughts were interrupted by the feeling of a sharp blade against his throat.

"Listen, baka! You won`t tell anyone what you saw here. You won`t lose a word about how you saw me crying. Is that clear to you ?"

His voice was shaking and not even close to be as threatening as he wanted it to be.

It just made him press the kunai even tighter against the Blondes skin, it was the only thing he could do to make his position clear.

But what WAS he even doing here ? Threatening others because of his own failure ? Didn`t he just deserved to be laughed at ? After all he wasn`t strong enough, not strong enough to hide his emotions, not even strong enough to control his own damn body!

He glared into the others deeply blue eyes, seeing them widened in shock.

So he DID scare him after all ?

"I`m sorry...that was wrong of me to do."

Slowly he pulled the kunai away from the other.

"Just leave...please."


	4. Chapter 4

"Fuck..."  
>Sasuke twisted around on his sheets, trying to find a more comfortable sleeping position.<br>A small rustling noise made him twitch as his body moved.  
>It was all clear to him that the true reason for his insomnia was a different one, the diaper between his legs felt distubingly wrong, it was impossible to close his legs and most of all: the noise.<br>No matter how much he tried to lay completly still, he just couldn`t do it.  
>And when he moved - no matter how minor that movement was - the rustling and crackling noise of the diaper penetrated his ears, driving him mad.<p>

How was he supposed to sleep ? It seemed impossible in his current condition. The unfamiliar object on his body kept him awake and that wasn`t all, the events of the past day haunted his mind as he was trying to fall asleep...it seemed impossible to banish these memories from his head; the horror as he woke up last morning and discovered the shameful accident, followed by another incident while showering, then the ultimate humilitation with the Hokage...and finally the discussion with the Blonde, who just refused to leave until he started to BEG him.  
>It was unworthy for an Uchiha to act like that...and even worse, that Jerk now knew that something was wrong.<br>And he knew Naruto enough, that boy would try everything to find out what "secret" Sasuke was trying to hide.  
>There was no question that he couldn`t allow this to happen.<br>Absolutly not.

A quick glance on the glowing digits of his alarm clock let him realize it was past midnight already.  
>So that meant two hours had passed since he went to bed.<br>Two hours he didn`t managed to fall asleep.  
>If he could just remove that "protection" from his crotch, it would be much easier to sleep without the annoying pressure.<br>But what solution would that be, leading to just another wet bed in the morning ?  
>No...he couldn`t do that. He just had to endure it and eventually he would get used to the diaper.<p>

"Getting used to them ? Really ? That`s so pathethic..."  
>The darker side of him pushed itself into attention again.<br>"Why don`t you give up and kill yourself right now ? It would be better for your deceased parents, much better than having a pathethic, bedwetting weakling as son!"  
>That voice...he had no willpower left to deal with it now, he could only lay there and listen to his inner self mocking him.<br>"This is what you get from becoming too soft - I said it all the time, I always knew it would end badly if you don`t focus on your goal. YOU have dishonored your entire family."  
>His head started to hurt from the battle raging in his own mind...he felt sick, so really extremly sick right now. Sick of himself, how he had made a fool of himself today. Sooner or later it would all come out - he couldn`t even imagine the reactions of the other people.<br>It was true: he was a disgrace, no other words could describe it.

The nausea suddenly started to become worse, his whole body felt rotten and dirty now.  
>He couldn`t stand this any longer...<br>In the next moment he felt the stronge urhe to throw up going through his body...and it was becoming stronger very quickly.  
>"Fuck!" The Uchiha jumped up and rushed out the door as fast he could, he HAD to reach the bathroom or else...<p>

-

Finally it became better, the horrid and disgusting aftertaste of his own vomit was almost gone now, after he had drunk a ludicrous amount of water from the sink, just to wash the taste away. It may had worked, but combined with his "problem", drinking large amounts of liquid...definitly wasn`t a good idea. The only thing to do, was to hope this wouldn`t lead to another...incident.  
>Slowly he rised his head, watching his own image in the mirror above the sink.<br>The face he saw there looked more dead than alive; pale, slightly green-ish skin, dark rings under his eyes, his hair uncombed and chaotic.  
>He couldn`t even remember when he looked so utterly bad the last time...probably because there hadn`t been another situation like this before.<br>A sigh escaped his lips and he shook his head slowly;  
>What should he do now ?<br>It was still the middle of night and he still felt incredibly tired and sick...but he knew, sleep was impossible as long he was wearing that...thing.

Right now, his entire life seemed like a horrible nightmare, all that constant fear about anyone else noticing his problem, combined with his own disgust about his failure and weakness...well, it just HAD to have some effect, right ?  
>He knew, best thing he could do was getting used to it, at least till Tsunade would come up with a proper solution.<br>But no matter how much he tried to accept that flaw, his pride just wouldn`t allow him, instead he started to feel disgust about his own self.

The Uchiha took another glance into his undead-looking face, the sight itself made him shiver.  
>What he needed most, was some fresh air...to get his head clear and maybe a short walk outside would finally make him tired enough so he could actually sleep afterwards.<br>But he definitly wouldn`t go out with these diapers.  
>Sure, it was about one in the morning now, chance he would run into anyone out on the streets was low, very low.<br>But there was no way he would risk himself being seen in such "protection", which was still very visible, even with pants covering them.

So he ripped the tapes open, sliding the soft, crackling object down his legs, kicking it into the nearest trash can.  
>Not that they were wet already - at least THAT was some relief - but he surely wouldn`t wear the same pair again, later when he was coming back.<br>Finally he pulled his shorts back up, feeling much better now, without that unfamiliar something between his legs.  
>Sasuke headed downstairs, through all the dark and empty corridors until he reached the main door, ready to get some fresh, nightly air...<p>

-

It definitly had been a good idea.  
>Even the nauseous background feeling in his head was now almost completly gone.<br>With every step he made, life seemed to come back to his tired body.  
>It just felt so good, refreshing and soothing to his nerves.<br>Slowly he wandered down the dim-lit road, letting his eyes wander through the nightly sky.  
>It was a peaceful night, no one else seemed to be outside at a time like that.<br>It surely was a welcome change to the loud and busy streets during daytime...it showed how even such a large village like Konoha had it`s quiet hours.  
>Sasuke still prefered to stay away from the larger main streets, there was still some chance he would encounter someone on their way home from the bar - most likely drunk.<br>And he hated drunk people; they were noisy, aggressive and all in all VERY annoying, the exact opposite of what he needed right now.  
>That was why he prefered to walk on the less busy side streets, the possibility to meet another person here had to be almost zero.<p>

He went around a corner to another road, just as he noticed someone else in front of him.  
>Worse enough until he realized it wasn`t just SOMEone.<br>"Please not...", he moaned in his thoughts, biting lis lip as the other person stared at him.

"Sa...Sasuke-kun ?" The pink-haired girl blushed brightly as she saw her crush standing in front of her, appearantly very suprised to see her. "You came here to visit me ?"

How could he forget that ? This was the street where Sakura lived, right now they were right next to her house...an area he usually avoided - for several very good resons.  
>And now he almost walked directly into her, making her think he came here just to see her - a fatal misunderstanding.<br>Better to get out of here fast...  
>"Just lost something...never mind..." he said in a toneless voice, turning around as he felt her hand on his shoulder.<p>

"N-no Sasuke, please...don`t go away!" She blushed even more, feeling nervous and scared - this was such a perfect chance, she couldn`t let it pass.  
>"You want to come in ? You look hungry..."<p>

"Don`t touch me."  
>As much he tried not to hurt her normally, his nerves were already worn-out from thinking about his own problems.<br>He just had no patience left for her naive fascination about him. Why couldn`t she just leave him alone ?  
>"I`m going now and you won`t follow, is that clear ?"<p>

"B-but...no...you don`t have to leave, it`s alright...you came here because of me...you don`t have to lie about this..."  
>She tried to show a smile, but her nervousness was too great...there was just no logical reason why he came here in the middle of night...except to see her.<br>And that meant...he felt something for her ?  
>Quickly she grabbed his hand, holding it tight...<br>"Oh Sasuke, I know how you feel...youre too shy to admit it...but that`s okay, I-"

"Don`t you LISTEN ? I said don`t touch me!"  
>He pulled his hand away from her grip, now staring at her in anger.<br>"Are you really so stupid ? Or just blind ? I don`t care about you and what you feel for me. I told you several times already but you just keep asking. So let`s make this clear once and for all: Get lost!"  
>He felt tempted to yell the last two words into her shocked face, but this would just attract too much attention.<br>All he wanted was to be left alone.

A small tear ran down her cheek, followed by a small sob.  
>Why he had to be so mean ? She had no evil intentions, all she wanted was to make her Sasuke happy.<br>But his only reaction was cold rejection.  
>"Why are you so mean ? Sasuke-kun, am I not good enough for you ? Tell me, why don`t you love me ?"<br>Oh she didn`t wanted to cry now, but the tears just kept flowing.

He was just about to unleash another load of his anger at her - to make his point absolutly clear - appearantly she still hadn`t understood.  
>But suddenly he felt a spurt of warm wetness escaping into his pants.<br>"No!"  
>Just no, this couldn`t be happening. Not now!<br>Panic filled his mind and he looked down on himself, noticing a coin-sized wet spot on the front of his shorts.  
>And right in that moment, another spurt left his penis, larger than the first and the wetness spread a little more.<br>He was frozen in shock, unable to move - this was a disaster.

Her eyes had noticed the small dark spot as well, and she also saw the wetness spreading, the stain growing slowly.  
>"Sasuke...you`re not...peeing your pants now, right ?"<br>But it seemed like he did...and he wasn`t even trying to stop, he just stood there with a shock on his face.  
>Was that really Sasuke ? THE awesome and cool Sasuke she loved ?<br>Someone like him...wetting his pants ?  
>No! This just couldn`t be true...<p>

It was too late. He still couldn`t move, and even if he could - his bladder now finally gave in, releasing all the water he had drank before - in form of warm urine, now soaking his shorts and running down his shivering, supple legs...soon everything below his waist turned into a warm and wet mess...

"How PATHETHIC!"  
>Sakuras voice had changed - her disbeliefed shock was over, now she just felt utter disgust.<br>Or rather spitefulness - after he hurt her so much and rejected her over and over, NOW he finally tasted some humiliation himself.  
>All that emotional pain he caused her, this was his well-deserved punishment.<br>"Poor Sasuke...can`t even hold your waters ? And you used to tell ME that I am weak ? Look at yourself and your piss-wet pants..."  
>The nasty smile she had on her lips grew even wider now, however, in the moment of triumph she didn`t notices the Uchihas hand coming closer to her throat.<p>

Within a swift moment he managed to press her against the wall behind, holding her in place with his shaking hand.  
>What now ? Should he actually kill her, going that far to keep his secret safe ? Was it really worth it ?<br>But then again, she just saw something so utterly shameful and pathethic, she saw him...wetting his pants right in front of her.  
>Sasuke felt his fear growing out of control; what should he do ?<br>He had no solution for his problem, no plan at all.  
>It made the helpless feeling even worse, his usually calm and foresighted self was now trapped in a circle of fear and shame.<br>"Y-you w-wont tell a-anyone!"  
>His voice was shaking as he spoke, trying to make himself sound dangerous and cold...<br>"You will f-forget what you saw tonight. Never talk about it again, not to me and not to anyone else.  
>I promise I kill you...even if that means I would have to flee from here, even if it makes me an outlaw. I dont care about the consequences, so keep your mouth shut! Is that clear ?"<br>The words didn`t sounded nearly as threatening as he wanted them to be, but they seemed to do their job as he notices Sasuke nodding slowly, her eyes widened in shock...yes, he could definitly see panic inside of them.  
>The same panic he felt now.<br>Maybe it would really keep her quiet...but what if not ?  
>Was he really able to make his threat true ?<br>After some hesitation he let her go, immediatly turning around and walking off, the soaking wet fabric of his shorts clinging to his skin as he moved - disgusting.  
>Hopefully he would make it back home without being seen by anyone else.<br>Because he no longer had any strength left...no strength and no willpower...

As he walked back, the old doubts and fears came back to his mind.  
>In the end, Sakura was right: He WAS indeed pathethic.<br>A loser who couldn`t even control his own body - and not only that, now he even lost the last bit of dignity inside him.  
>If things would keep up like this, he could no longer go out.<br>Too great the risk of having another shameful accident.  
>Not to mention what would happen if the next time it would happen in an even more public area...like on a busy street in the middle of the day.<br>What was he supposed to do then ? It wasn`t like he could threaten every single inhabitant of the village with death.  
>So, one thing was indeed certain: If this would happen again, it would be the end.<br>His end.  
>Because he didn`t wanted to live with such a shame...he would just give up.<br>The only thing he could do was to avoid any more witnesses of his weak "moments" ...just how long would he be able to keep this up ?

The large wooden doors of the Uchiha Mansion fell shut behind him, he had made the way back and also felt the cold wetness cling to his legs again.  
>But at least he was tired now. Not a good way of tired though...but hopefully it would let him sleep.<br>He removed his soaked pants, putting them to the other laundry - the sheets from the previous night, trace of his first accident.

Minutes later and after changing into a new pair of diapers, he fell into his bed and not much later into a deep, dark sleep.


End file.
